


let's tessellate

by dizzyondreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rule 63, post-season two probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had shown up on her doorstep at 10am, waking Haruka with an offer to go swimming, and apparently the promise to wash the sweat from her over-heated skin had been too much to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's tessellate

Rin had shown up on her doorstep at 10am, waking Haruka with an offer to go swimming, and apparently the promise to wash the sweat from her over-heated skin had been too much to pass up. This was how Rin found herself breaking into Iwatobi pool on a Sunday morning, sniggering as she watched Haruka attempt to climb the gate, and ultimately fail. Rin had to give her a boost over, for gods sake.

“For an athlete, you’re probably the least athletic person I know.” She commented, smoothly climbing the gate and jumping down next to Haruka, who huffed and glanced away. There was a scratch on her shin from the chain link gate, and Rin found herself wanting to run her thumb over the raised red line, press her lips to it. She cleared her throat, glanced away.

“Race?” She suggested, and watched as Haruka’s eyes sharpened as she nodded. Rin loved to watch her eyes light up with the fire of a challenge, and felt herself to reacting to it. She grinned sharply and hip-checked Haruka on the way to the starting block, pulling her shirt over her head and letting it crumple to the floor as she walked away. She knew she looked good, she’d picked up a tan over the summer and had been working out more in her spare time. Rin could feel Haruka’s gaze burning into the small of her back, but just smiled to herself before stepping out of her shorts and digging around in her rucksack for her goggles. 

“Ready?” She called, and Haruka wasted no time in stripping and joining her on the starting blocks, silent and still next to her, focused, until Rin counted down to start and she exploded into sleek motion.

God, Rin had missed swimming with Haruka. Her presence next to her in the water always made Rin feel wired, like electricity was crackling through the water in their wake. 

Haruka won the first race, Rin the second and third. After that it devolved into lazy fun, Rin splashing at Haruka as she drifted in the water, cheeks flushed pink from the sun.

“I could probably spend all day here.” Rin commented, glancing across to where Haruka was making steady laps of the pool. She hummed in reply before ducking back into the water. Rin watched her slim form move under the water, and thought that she couldn’t possibly be more content than she was in that moment. The sun beating down on her head and shoulders, warm and heavy, the smell of chlorine and the sound of cicadas. It made her lazy, the heat and the droning buzz of the bugs, and she drifted aimlessly for a while, enjoying the cool water against her skin. The high from their races was ebbing, leaving her feeling comfortable and content. Haruka swam past her, and Rin watched her with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Hey, Haru.” She said, then repeated it louder before Haruka heard, stopping in her lap of the pool to shoot Rin a curious look. “Come here.” Rin muttered, straightening her back against the wall of the pool, the chill of the tile against her skin grounding as Haruka drifted closer.

“What, Rin.” She asked, flicking her short, wet hair out of her face then pushing it back off her forehead. She looked so pretty, even in her plain black swimsuit, an awkward tan across her chest from that time a few weeks ago where she wore a bikini and burnt horribly in it. Her skin was so pale against Rin’s, she thought, as Haruka curled her hand around Rin’s bicep, fingers warm on the other girl’s skin.

“You’re so pretty.” Rin said stupidly, a smile stretching across her face as Haruka rolled her eyes. “Even in this.” Rin added, slipping a finger under the wide strap of Haruka’s swimsuit and pulling it down, leaving her shoulder bare. Haruka snorted and crowded a little closer, pressing Rin back against the pool wall.

“You’re pretty.” Haruka said matter-of-factly, running her hand down Rin’s arm to link their fingers underwater. “I know you wore this today to impress me.” She poked Rin in the stomach with her free hand then let her hand settle on Rin’s waist. Rin felt herself flush and spluttered embarrassedly. Whatever, so she’d bought a new swimsuit and wanted to show it off to Haruka, was that so bad?

“Did _not_.” She muttered uselessly, and the corner of Haruka’s mouth twitched up in amusement. Trust her to divert the attention off herself and back onto Rin. Trust her to always be able to make Rin blush with a few choice words. Rin reached out to curl her free hand over the nape of Haruka’s neck, twisting her fingers in the short hairs there as she pulled her closer.

Haruka moved easily with her, pressing Rin back against the wall by her hip just to remind her who had the control as she pressed her lips to Rin’s. Haruka’s controlling side always left Rin light headed, and when she opened her mouth on a silent gasp Haruka’s teeth grazed over the swell of her lower lip, achingly slow and deliberate. She tasted like chlorine, and Rin pulled her closer with both hands in her hair and gasped as she fit her knee between Rin’s legs.

“In the _pool?_ ” Rin asked, going for lightly mocking but just sounding slightly ragged. Haruka just grazed her thumb over Rin’s nipple, making her jerk in surprise and moan into Haruka’s mouth. 

“In the pool.” Haruka said seriously, thumbing over Rin’s nipple again and kissing her as she made a choked off noise in the back of her throat.

“You are _so_ unfair.” Rin gritted out, and Haruka just smiled and ducked down to trail tiny biting kisses along Rin’s jaw. Her hand moved from Rin’s hip to trail across her stomach, so light it was almost ticklish, while her other hand cupped Rin’s breast, making Rin arch her chest into Haruka’s touch. Her hand was warm and firm, splayed out over Rin’s stomach and she pressed a bruising kiss to Rin’s lips as her hand began to inch lower. Rin gasped out a silent ‘yes’ against Haruka’s lips, hands clenched into fists against the other girl’s back as she moved her hand teasingly slow, fingers splayed out just _almost_ where Rin needed them.

“ _Haru_.” Rin whined, then, “You fucking _planned_ this, didn’t you?” Haruka glanced up, wide blue eyes pinning Rin against the wall better than her hands could, a flush of heat going through her at the look in Haruka’s eyes.

“Just enjoyed our races, is all.” She said mildly, tone so out of place with her fingers _centimeters_ from Rin’s clit, her thumb paused in its movements over Rin’s hard nipple through her swimsuit. Her eyes though, clear as the sea, boring into Rin like she could see through her. That fire that Rin only saw when they raced, or fucked. It made her shiver, and Haruka snorted and _finally_ pressed her fingers firmly against Rin’s clit, making her suck in a breath as Haruka ground roughly down against her.

“Look at me.” Haruka murmured, eyes intent of Rin as she tried to duck her head against Haruka’s shoulder, dotted with water droplets and so tempting to sink her teeth into. Haruka punctuated her words by circling her fingertips over Rin’s clit, and Rin whimpered and pressed her face into Haruka’s neck, tasting chlorine and nothing else. The water between them sloshed as Haruka moved closer, ghosting her lips over Rin’s ear. “ _Rin_.”

“Fine, fine.” Rin muttered, pulling her head up to tilt it back against the tile wall of the pool. Haruka pressed a kiss to the skin just below her ear and pressed her fingers against Rin’s clit, moving slowly in tight circles as Rin shivered under her heavy gaze. Haruka dropped her hand from Rin’s breast and wound her arm around her waist, holding her up as she touched Rin through the material of her swimsuit. It was just barely more than teasing, but Rin felt so oversensitive, her skin above the water peppered with goosebumps despite the heat of the day, despite how hot and flushed her face felt. Haruka’s touch just left her aching for more, and before long she was back with her face in the juncture of Haruka’s shoulder and neck, mouthing curses into the skin there as Haruka trailed her fingers between Rin’s legs and over her thighs.

“Haru, can we-” She began, but Haruka was already moving away from her, catching her lightly by the wrist under the water and tugging her towards the pool steps. “Get out of the pool.” Rin muttered belatedly, but let Haruka pull her up out of the pool and hustle her over to the changing room. They stumbled through the door, Haruka’s hands all over her and Rin’s fingers twisted in her cropped black hair, kissing her with more teeth than anything. Rin wanted her so badly, wanted to strip off her restricting swimsuit that looked so good and dark against her pale skin, wanted to lick over the red marks the suit would leave on the junctures between her thighs and her pussy and sink into her.

Haruka, on the other hand, seemed to have different plans. Not two minutes after they got through the door, she was tugging on the straps of Rin’s bathing suit, breaking their kiss to huff at her, annoyed, until Rin rolled her eyes and pulled the thing down over her knees.

“Happy?” She mumbled, kicking the wet swimsuit away then stumbling back as Haruka moved close to her, backing her up until the backs of her knees hit a bench and she sat down with a quiet ‘oof’. Somewhere between getting out of the pool, and Haruka practically tackling her onto the bench, the throb between her legs had lessened to a dull pressure, but at the look in Haruka’s eyes she felt a hot flush of arousal spike through her.

Haruka was still in her swimsuit, all clean lines and long limbs, and Rin watched her intently as she stepped closer before sinking to her knees, curling up gracefully and placing her hands on Rin’s inner thighs to open her legs. Rin felt herself flush a little, feeling stupidly exposed in the familiar, ordinary surroundings of the Iwatobi changing room.

“Are you gonna take off your-” Rin broke off with a surprised little noise as Haruka leant forward and began biting her way up Rin’s thighs, leaving small rose-pink marks in the tanned skin. “Never mind.” Rin murmured, carefully carding her fingers through Haruka’s damp hair, spreading her thighs a little wider and tilting her head back against the wall as she felt Haruka lick at the juncture of her thigh. “Don’t tease me this time.” Rin added, twisting a strand of Haruka’s hair between her fingers.

She didn’t. Just dove right in, licking a long stripe up Rin’s pussy before bringing her hands up to cup Rin’s thighs and sucking lightly on her clit, making Rin knock her head back against the wall and swear. Haruka shot her a glance, eyes flicking up to meet Rin’s, all intense and focused and so, so blue. Rin tugged on her hair a little, and Haruka narrowed her eyes before closing them and licking into Rin, making tiny little noises against her as Rin moaned and tilted her hips up into Haruka’s face. Warm and wet and _good_ , Haruka licked over her clit before closing her lips around it. Rin made a choked-off noise in the back of her throat, gasped as she felt Haruka’s fingers slip inside her and rocked down on them eagerly.

“Fuck.” She muttered, head heavy on her shoulders as she pushed forward into the wet heat of Haruka’s mouth. Her body was so oversensitive, like a live wire was running under her skin. She jerked under Haruka’s touch as she slid a hand up Rin’s belly, then moaned as Haruka pressed her fingers to that spot inside her which made Rin’s bones turn to liquid, leaving her a shivering mess under Haruka’s capable mouth and hands.

It didn’t take her long to come, not with the lead up in the pool and the way Haruka’s mouth was working over her like she was _trying_ to make Rin come in eight seconds flat. She arched into Haruka’s mouth with a bitten-off moan as she shivered through her orgasm, Haruka’s hand rubbing circles into the skin of her stomach. When she became too sensitive, she pushed Haruka away with a weak hand before pulling at her wrist.

“C’mere.” She said lazily, pulling Haruka up next to her and into her chest, breathing in the ever-present smell of chlorine on Haruka’s skin as she nuzzled into her neck. Haruka patted at her hair, dropped a kiss to the top of her head before Rin drew back and kissed her on the lips, rolling her tongue over Haruka’s bottom lip as she gasped and opened her mouth for her.

“I wanna make you come.” Rin mumbled against Haruka’s lips, fumbling with her swimsuit until Haruka huffed irritatedly and stood up to wrestle it off herself. Rin watched her, pushing her hair off her face before reaching out for her as Haruka settled herself against her, soft and naked. Rin pressed her face against her throat, her chest, sucking little marks into her pale skin. She licked over her nipples, smiling at the sound Haruka made as she grazed her teeth over them, then moved on to her stomach as Haruka curled her fingers in Rin’s overgrown mop of hair.

Rin glanced up, took in the sight of Haruka above her, all littered with pink bites and flushing red down her chest. All white and pink and black. “You’re so pretty.” Rin repeated, and Haruka frowned down at her, pursing her lips in frustration before Rin smiled and bent down to put her mouth between Haruka’s legs. With a sigh, Haruka hooked her knees over Rin’s shoulders, letting her heels dig in between her shoulder blades as Rin pressed a kiss to her inner thigh.

She was still feeling mostly boneless from her own orgasm, but sucked on Haruka’s clit the way Rin knew she liked it, worked two fingers into her and hummed when Haruka moaned and ground down on them, hips working in tiny little jolts, as if unsure whether to push onto Rin’s fingers or the wetness of her tongue. She settled for stroking Rin’s hair back from her face, trailing her fingertips over her temples and down her jaw to feel Rin’s mouth move against her. Haruka made a soft noise in the back of her throat, leaning back against the wall and twisting up into Rin’s mouth until her fingers made their way back to Rin’s hair as she came with a gasp. Shaking, toes curling against Rin’s back, she bucked up against Rin’s mouth once, twice, before sinking bonelessly back against the wall.

Rin kissed her clit before moving to sit next to Haruka, pull her into her chest and kiss her hair. They sat like that for a moment, sweat drying uncomfortably, breaths returning to a normal rate before Haruka wiggled in Rin’s arms and sat up straight to kiss her. It was slow and lazy, and when they broke apart, Haruka leant her forward against Rin’s and gazed at her through heavy lidded eyes.

“Pool?” She muttered, breath fanning across Rin’s lips as Rin grinned and leant in to give her a quick peck on the lips before standing and pulling her up with her.

“You know, I’d be offended that you didn’t want to lounge in the afterglow with me if I didn’t want to get in the water so much.” Rin joked lightly, bending down to pick her swimsuit off the ground before stepping back into it. Haruka just snorted, but caught Rin by the wrist as she turned towards the door, pulling her into a soft kiss.

“Let’s go swim.” She murmured after they parted, and Rin just smiled and shook her head before following Haruka out into the bright sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> send me to yuri hell!! let me burn in the flames for writing this!! sorry obama


End file.
